poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and Littlefoot Go to Labyrinth
Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and Littlefoot Go to Labyrinth is the only upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon/Land Before Time/Jim Henson mixed crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with the present-day remake version of Pooh's Adventures of DuckTales: Dinosaur Ducks in the near future. Plot On the first day of Fall, Winnie the Pooh and his friends receive a letter saying that Christopher Robin has been taken away to a kindgom behind the Labyrinth by the ruler of the Goblins called King Jareth, whom The Crime Empire work for, and they team up with some of their old friends from their past adventures led by Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends to form a rescue party and later meet a teenage girl named Sarah whose baby brother Toby is also taken away by Jareth and the heroes have 13 hours to solve Jareth's Labyrinth before Christopher Robin and Toby will belong to Jareth forever. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Christopher Robin, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Robin Hood, Little John, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Sebastian, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, Jack Skellington, Zero, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Captain Underpants, Ace Bunny and his friends, Godzilla, Mac, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Buster, Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Fifi, Calamity, Little Beeper, Mary Melody, the Toy Story gang (including Jessie and Bullseye), the Mutant Toys, Oliver, Dodger, Tito, Rita, Einstein, Francis, Georgette, The Crime Empire, Pinky, the Brain, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, The Grand Duke of Owls, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Carface, Killer, Bowser, Mistress Nine, Bowser Jr., Ranamon, Azula, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, The Wizard Empire (excluding The Trix), Winterbolt, Pete, The Horned King, Creeper, Makunga, Shere Khan, Sheldon J. Plankton, Oogie Boogie, the Pyscho Rangers, Rascoe, DeSotto, Queen La, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Morgana, King Ghidorah, Sypher, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane and Massive will guest star in this film. *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'', The Jungle Book, and Labyrinth were first released on DVD in 1999, the same year that Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving and Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas were first released straight to video. *''Labyrinth'' was released in a 2-Disc Anniversary Edition DVD in 2007, the same year that The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was released in a Friendship Edition DVD, The Jungle Book was released in a 2-Disc Platinum Edtion DVD, and Robin Hood was released in a Most Wanted Edition DVD. *''Labyrinth'' was first released on Blu-Ray in 2009, the same year that The Tigger Movie was released in a 2-Disc 10th Anniversary Edition DVD/Digital Copy and The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain was first released on DVD under the alternate subtitle The Secret of the Castle. *Sarah will reveal to be Christopher Robin's second cousin. *This film will censor profanity from the real film. *The ending credits will use Underground (performed by the late David Bowie), Paul Williams' version of Flying Dreams, and half of the ending credits score from The Secret of NIMH. *BrerJake90 was originally going to remake this film (as it was partly his film to begin with), but he retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito will remake this film instead. *This will be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokemon films, The Land Before Time films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the Looney Tunes films, the Mickey Mouse films, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Robin Hood, Batman: Mask of the Phantasm, and more. * This film will be dedicated to David Bowie (1947-2016) who died for liver cancer. *In December 2010, Yakko Warner (formerly known as YakkoWarnerMovies101) and BrerJake90 started making a separate Winnie the Pooh crossover with Labyrinth with Christopher Robin, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Ttark, Baloo, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Joker, Harley Quinn, Pinky, and the Brain as the only guest stars. However, due to production problems, the film remained unfinished and Yakko Warner canceled the project, letting BrerJake90 remake the film by himself (as it was partly his film to begin with) with Daniel Esposito individually planning a separate Pokemon crossover with Labyrinth, but BrerJake90 retired from making anymore Pooh's Adventures films. Yru17 also planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Labyrinth, but he also retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815 will both make this film not only as a present-day adventure, but also as a Winnie the Pooh/Pokemon/Land Before Time mixed crossover film instead. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Jim Henson films Category:Winnie the Pooh/George Lucas films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:BrerJake90 Category:Remakes Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Mixed Crossover Category:Spin-off films Category:Censored films Category:Shadow101815